


Home for The Holidays

by Acatnamedeaster



Series: Shorts [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caning, Child Abuse, Dysfunctional Family, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas at Grimmauld Place circa 1970</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




End file.
